Life with the Freaks
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: This story revolves around two girls: Mia who is a shape shifter traveling with the Cirque, and Dorene who is sent by Steve to find Darren but soon becomes a vampire and then falls in love with her target. Two sides of the same story. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction I hope that all of you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Cirque Du Freak Series or Characters just the ones that I made.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I love traveling, especially with my family. Because no matter how different the surroundings get there are always familiar faces around you, but I can't really speak my feelings to anyone because I can't talk at all. I do manage to get my point across by either writing in notepads or using my talents to my advantage, I have a language all my own so not speaking doesn't really bother me.

Although truth be told I'm not the only one in my family with talents, like Truska can grow a beard anytime she wants, Gertha Teeth has impenetrable teeth, and Hans Hands can run faster and longer than anyone on, yep you guessed it his hands, but they aren't the only ones with talents because I live in a traveling freak show, The Cirque du Freak.

I was sitting alone on the steps of the old theater that the Cirque was performing in this week, when the large double doors behind me opened and a familiar voice sounded. "Hey what're you doing out here all by yourself?" I turned around to face my friend than shrugged my shoulders. He stared at me for a few seconds than tossed something over to me that landed next to my foot on the steps. I picked up my small notebook and looked at him.

"Well I thought you would want it back."

I stared at him disbelief plastered on my face, I thought my notebook had been forgotten in a town a while ago, but he had it this whole time.I opened up my notebook to the first blank page and wrote down a message and showed him, he read it aloud in the best girls voice he could come up with.

"Shouldn't you be inside hiding from the world?" When he finished reading it he shrugged "What is my face to beautiful for the world?" I looked at him than at my arm, as brightly colored scales started digging their way out of my now maroon skin. I held out my arm for my friend to see and pointed to the newly sprouted scales, only for him to roll his eyes.

I watched as he turned and opened the doors to go inside, but he stopped midway and turned towards me "well you coming or what?" he said. I started writing down another message, but he must have guessed what I was writing because he answered the unwritten question. "Well you have to hide now to," I stared at him blankly "because of your scales."

I looked down at my arm and showed it to him to prove him wrong as the scales burrowed their way back into my skin. Than as if to prove how much Destiny was against me, Mr. Tall's voice echoed through the theater.

"Evra, Mia you are both needed inside to assist in setting up." Evra and I looked at each other, as he held the door open saying. "Ladies first." I looked at him making sure he saw me roll my eyes.

Stepping into the old theater was like stepping into a large building shaped freezer, I couldn't help but feel bad for Evra, being cold blooded the way that he was. So on our way through the halls I allowed scales to dig through my skin just like before when we were outside, only this time I allowed them to cover not only my arm but my entire body, then to bring it further I changed my eyes to those of a snakes.

I was behind Evra during the transformation so he didn't witness the change. I tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention, once he turned he instantly started laughing. "What's with the change?" I just shrugged my shoulders to show that I didn't know why I did it, and that the conversation was done.

We made a quick turn left and saw Mr. Tall the Cirque Manager towering over us, looking at us with his coal black eyes. "Well I'm glad you could join us you two." We both knew that he was whispering but we could hear him as if he were talking to us at a normal volume.

Evra asked what was on both of our minds "So what are we supposed to do?" Mr. Tall looked down at us "Your usual jobs and you are to help with the set up for the oncoming shows." He then turned to me and spoke again. "Mia when your duties are done and Mr. Crepsley wakes up you are to go to town and pass out flyers with his help, as usual."

I nodded and pulled Evra behind me to get started on our duties. By the time Evra and I were done with our duties it was around nine at night and Mr. Crepsley was just waking up.

I was waiting outside in my original form once again. I had the markings that trailed around my torso, my arms, and my legs somewhat showing, I also had a tail that was now freely swishing back and forth through the air, most of the time it was wrapped around my torso so that it wouldn't get stepped on. Over my loose fitting clothes I wore a sweatshirt two sizes to large so that I wouldn't get too cold, and sitting on the stairs was my satchel full of the flyers that I would be passing out tonight.

Mr. Crepsley with his crop of bright orange hair stepped out of the theater and looked around till he spotted me pulling my flyer filled satchel over my shoulder. "Shall we split up tonight or stick together." Mr. Crepsley started the night like he usually did and as usual I flipped through my notepad and found the same answer. He looked at it and smiled which still surprises me because seeing Mr. Crepsley smile is a very rare occurrence, "As you wish" he said "but we shall split up once we reach town." I nodded my head and we started off for our usual nightly job.

* * *

**A.N. So this is my first fan fiction I really hope you guys like it so please comment in the box below I'll try to get the next chapter in soon and again thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So this Chapter is really short I'm really sorry about that. In this chapter I will introduce two characters that don't show up till later but I wanted to bring them in now hope you like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Cirque Du Freak Series Or Characters just the ones that I made. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once inside the small town Mr. Crepsley and I did what we agreed on and went separate way. I wandered around and soon found a nice alley (in general terms) to spend the night in, than I found some old crates and sat down.

As time went by the alley got darker and my eyelids grew heavier as I got more tired. So in an attempt to stay up I brought for as much nocturnal DNA as I could while also keeping my original shape.

Afterwards not only was I wide awake I could also see much better. Looking around I started getting a better idea of my surroundings, the bricks making up the walls were chipping in many places, and the ground was littered with many things that I couldn't even identify if I tried.

I was looking at a nearby dumpster with chipping green paint when I saw motion just beyond my point of view. So cautiously I got up and made my way around the dumpster to see had made the motion.

What I saw was unbelievable, two small boys huddled together to keep warm on the cold hard ground. I wrote a message down in my notepad that read 'can you read?' than showed it to the two boys.

One of them looked at the words as if it were a different language altogether, while the other one looked at the words with great concentration. After a while the one who was reading the words looked up and answered the question in a small, quiet voice. "I... I can read, but he can't" he pointed to the small boy sitting on the ground next to him.

I looked at them again and knew they were homeless just because of the fact that they were sitting out here on a piece of soggy cardboard instead of inside a house with a family. Again I wrote a message and showed it to the boy that could read, "What are your names?"

The boy that could read looked at the paper once again deciphering the words while is friend looked at me probably wondering who I was and why I looked the way that I did.

After a minute the boy who was reading the message answered my question "I'm called Declan and this is Little Kenny." The boy called Little Kenny looked up at the mention of his name. As I started writing again Declan spoke up "Why don't you just speak?" I looked at him then at my notepad and wrote down a simple 'I can't' I showed him the message, and this time it didn't take him as long to read the note.

After he finished reading the note, he looked up at me "Do you ever miss being able to talk?" his question caught me by surprise, did I miss talking, I couldn't really remember what my voice sounded like let along the last time I could speak without the use of a pen and paper. So in response to his question I just nodded my head meaning 'yes' I did miss being able to speak.

Our conversation was soon done before the time that I was supposed to meet back with Mr. Crepsley, so I left the alley a little earlier so that I could take my time walking back to the spot where we had agreed that we would meet after the night was done.

I looked around at the few people who looked like the early birds of the town, and decided that since tomorrow we still had a day of rest, since the theater was already prepared for the show, that I would take the time to venture around the time, take in the sights, and getting to secretly know the audience.

I got back to the edge of the trees and saw that Mr. Crepsley was already waiting for me. I quickened my pace than stopped a few feet before I ran into him. "Shall we be going than?" he asked in his irritating yet familiar fashion. I nodded then matched his pace as we made our way back to the cirque for his much needed rest and my few hours that remained.

* * *

**A.N. so sorry that this chapter is so small I truly am and yes the two orphans are The Declan and Little Kenny. Again I hope that you like the concept of them being introduced so early. Please review it will keep me writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hello again and for those of you reading thanks. Now in this chapter is a new character but not the actual second main character. so have fun reading this **

**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own The Cirque Du Freak Series Or Characters I Only Own The Ones I Made Up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As soon as I got to the theater's basement I fell straight to the ground and had to crawl the rest of the way to my bed, on my way to said bed I remembered that this is why I don't use nocturnal DNA all that often.

My eyes were closing as my hand finally touched the corner of the small blanket that usually made up my bed. Once on the blanket my head fell like a rock to the ground, and I would definitely feel that in the morning.

When I got up in the morning it was hard for me to tell what time of day it was because there were no windows down here and the only light came from a few torches located on the walls. Though my guess would be that it was sometime between late morning and early afternoon because I was the only one down here, other than the wolf man but he'll stay down here until the show tonight.

Getting up a sharp pain pierced the side of my skull, as I was falling to the ground I remembered how my head fell to the ground as I was falling asleep the night before. Getting up once again, this time taking my time trying not to get as big of a headache as the first time I got up.

When I finally got up only a small pain pierced the side of my head so I didn't fall down due to pain. Now that I was standing I could get a better look around the surrounding area. In a nearby corner I spotted a small sleeping figure alone by their self. I didn't need to get any closer than where I was because I already knew that it was small orphan girl, who was new to the cirque, and she went by the name Victoria.

Evra and I had found her in the last place that we had performed in. She was a very shy, quiet girl, her hair was blood red and her eyes were a piercing sky blue. The clothes she was wearing once belonged to me and fit loosely around her small frame as they had fit me. When we first brought her to the cirque I had to carry her half the way because her legs just couldn't carry her weight anymore, even though it wasn't that much to begin with.

Once at the cirque we introduced her to everyone around the central sitting around the fire, sausages were cooking for supper, Victoria's eyes grew wide and her mouth started watering as the sausages started turning brown.

I didn't want to go on torturing her so I pulled out one of the more cooked sausages, than I punctured it with a stick, and handed it to Victoria. Obviously forgetting that it just came out of the fire the small girl shoved half the sausage down her throat. The whole cirque watched as her eyes grew wide and tears started to stream down her face.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" she was jumping up and down by then and yelling, while everyone else burst out laughing. "Well what do you expect, it did just come off the fire after all." Evra had a hard time saying this through his laughter but still managed to get it out.

I was standing over the small girls frame laughing to myself at the memory. But then I remembered how Mr. Crepsley looked at her the first time he saw her. Her back was to him so he only saw her hair, but something about her hair sent great unease through him, but once she turned around as Evra introduced them, Mr. Crepsley suddenly became calm and even shook hands with her, even today I'm still stumped on what gave him so much unease.

She was still sleeping so I started my way up the stairs. Midway I heard another set of footsteps join mine, telling me one of two things 1. She just woke up, or 2. She was never asleep.

My guess was on the second one, Evra almost always called her my 'little shadow' so this is just proof that her nickname fit. I was going to town though and I didn't want her to come along and ruin my alone time, so I raced up stairs and started searching for Evra.

Once upstairs I bumped into Truska, nobody could understand her besides Evra and myself but I could never easily translate for her so that usually fell to Evra. Truska was looking down at me now, and Victoria was now clinging to my arm. I showed Truska my other arm as many scales started to dig their way out of my arm, just like many times before. Truska knew this gesture meant that I was looking for Evra, and when she saw the small girl clinging to my arm she knew why.

She pointed down the hallway and said something about a door leading to some kind of balcony, I didn't even know there was a balcony in the first place, so I just followed her directions with Victoria in tow. Standing in front of the door that Truska told me about I reached out and turned the knob only for Victoria to tighten her grip around my arm.

The door was open and within were many stairs probably leading up to the balcony. I placed my foot on the first stair which in turn creaked loudly in response to my added weight, as I made my way up I saw that every step was either cracking or it creaked when weight was added, and every step I took Victoria's grip on my arm tightened, along with the fact that we were getting closer to the top.

Another door stood at the top of the stairs, and as I opened it Victoria let out a little whimper, probably scared of the monsters that she thought were on the other side. It was the balcony all right, and boy was it dusty, this would never pass the white glove test no matter how many times we scrubbed it.

Evra was up here just like Truska said he would be, he was up here by himself standing near the edge. "Be careful, you may fall off." Victoria said in a voice that was close to a whisper. Evra turned around surprised. You mean he didn't hear all that noise coming from the stairs!

He stared at me than at the small person clinging to my arm. As if he knew what I wanted before I even asked, he spoke. "Alright but you have to hurry back before the show starts." I nodded my thanks and Victoria knew that I was leaving into town like I always did, so she let go of my arm and walked over to Evra.

"But you owe me." I turned to face him and nodded, than I walked past him to the ledge and jumped. I landed on my feet just like a cat; only cats probably didn't feel much of the impact when they landed. I looked up to see Victoria looking over the edge on the verge of tears, and Evra trying his best to comfort her while holding in his laughter. I than turned backaround and walked out of the theater, and started on my way to town.

* * *

**A.N. okay so this is the third chapter and let me tell you I have the whole first book finished and the second book started in a notebook waiting to be typed. it's just that I can't get inspiration to type them on my computer so for those of you reading this Fan fiction please review. It would really give me motivation to type knowing that people are reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hello again dear readers if I have any at all if not than I'm just talking to myself but that's okay because I do it any way so yeah **

**Disclaimer: Cirque Du Freak does not belong to me all that belongs to me are my characters.(But one day I will own the story but sadly if that happened the world would end and I would be nothing)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I always considered my trips in new towns a little search, except I wasn't really searching for anything, just creating a mental map for myself. This town was just like all the rest really with the same standard things any normal town may have; stores, houses, playgrounds, people, etc, nothing really exciting to catch my attention.

While walking I came to an area filled with running, screaming kids most around my age. Some that caught my attention most were on a long field with a black and white ball in the middle while the sides were uneven, three boys around my age were on one side panting hard and sweating a lot. On the other side were four much older boys hardly breaking a sweat and looking very confident.

One of the three boys this one with lighter hair got up and ran inside I didn't know why but he was running with a purpose. I sat down on the grass now curious as of how this would turn out, after a while the two boys who were left outside to wait for their friend noticed me and started walking over. I began pulling out my notebook expecting them to start a conversation, suddenly the boy who ran in before raced back out only this time he wasn't alone.

"Never fear, Hot Shot Shan is here!" the new boy shouted, this boy had very dark brown hair unlike my hair which was a very light mud brown. I stared at him and the two boys turned around and saw the boy, as soon as they saw him they raced back to the field. Who is this kid, and why is he so full of himself, I thought to myself as I was once again ignored.

The answer soon became clear once I saw him play, he was amazing. He was always in the right place at the right time. Sometime during the game though a loud bell sounded, at the bell the boys stopped playing and ran back inside the large building, that the two boys had come out of earlier, leaving me once again alone and very confused.

I was kind of upset to see the game end so I got up and decided to come back later and check to see if they were playing the game again, now I started on my search again thinking of things I could give Evra to pay him back.

Around town I stopped inside of a candy store and got plenty of it for both Evra and Victoria, but I knew this would only appease Victoria and not my scaly friend who I truly had to repay. So now I continued my search for a few more minutes.

On the other side of town I found a small pet store. I walked in to see if they had any reptiles for sale, and of course they did. So I got two snakes there and thought of how the attendant who helped me was not much help at all, they barely knew anything about the snakes that I had chosen.

I made my way back to the building with my found treasures which included the candy from Candy Store and the two snakes from the pet shop. Finally I reached the field that was still completely empty so I simply sat down on the grass and began playing with one of the snakes and ate some of the candy I had gotten for myself.

After a few minutes a loud bell sounded just like the one before I turned and looked in the direction just as kids my age and down to two years younger came pouring out of the building, it was like water flowing through a funnel that had a small hole, now I realized how many people could fit inside the one building it was kind of daunting.

I continued waiting for the four boys as more of the boys continued to stream out of the doors.I began to think that I had missed them so I began to put the snake back in the case and the remaining candy into the bag.

Getting up I could hear four voices coming near me, so I looked up and there were the four boys from before walking towards me. As they got closer I began pulling my notepad out of my sweatshirt pocket careful not to reveal my tail or markings.

One of the four boys, this one had mousey brown hair and was one of the two who noticed me earlier today, talked first. "Hey you were here earlier weren't you?" I nodded my head and he started talking again "Well, none of us have seen you around before," he paused "Are you new around here?"

Again I nodded my head, this time the boy who ran inside earlier spoke. "Why won't you talk, cat got your tongue?" I wrote down a simple note in my notepad (the first one today other than in the stores) and showed it to the boys.

The boy who spoke last spoke again "It just says 'I can't'" Again I just nodded in reply. The boy with the Dark brown hair spoke next "I think she's saying that she can't speak." They all stared at the boy than turned towards me.

"So little miss 'I can't speak' do you have a name?" the boy with the lighter hair said. I nodded my head than wrote once again in my notepad than showed the boys; all the boys read the message in unison as if they planned it. "Mia Shizuka, what about you?" so the four of them began introducing themselves.

The boy with the dark brown hair was Darren Shan, (or by his outburst earlier Hot Shot Shan.) the boy with the mousey brown hair was Allen Morris. Then there was a boy with tree bark brown hair was Tommy Jones, and finally the boy who ran in earlier with the very light blonde hair was Steve Leopard, I thought I had miss heard them but they explained it was just a nickname and his real last name was Leonard.

The four friends looked down at the contents in my hands and asked what the stuff was for. (I had completely forgotten about the stuff) I simply told them in another message that they were for friends and that I had to leave and give the stuff to them, so that I would see them tomorrow. After I showed them the message I ran off in the direction of the theater without waiting for their answers or comments.

* * *

**A.N. yay I finally introduced the main characters to the story. I'M SO HAPPY :D and if you haven't noticed most of the descriptions are from the manga if any of you are wondering.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I Do Not Own The CIRQUE DU FREAK SAGA Or Characters even though I wish I did so this is another chapter done and ready for reviews for those of you who are reading and or even care which I hope their are some if any.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I got back to the cirque with half an hour to spare before the show. The first place I went was to look for Evra and Victoria was the Theater's basement, and right there they were on the floor with Evra's giant snake, Evra was stretching probably getting ready for the show.

I walked over silently than tapped Victoria on the shoulder (since she wasn't in the mouth of a giant snake that could otherwise eat me whole). Victoria instantly turned around, saw who tapped her and then lunged straight for me, bringing me down to the ground my head hitting the concrete floor with a loud smack.

I now had a mind splitting headache that threatened to crack open my skull and it was going to be there during the show making it hard for me to do my act. My eyes were closed but when I opened them I saw a small girl, red eyes on the verge of tears and a snake boy looking down at me a look of pleasure written all over his face.

Slowly I started to get up, stopping whenever a wave of nausea hit. Once I was fully sitting up Evra spoke "So where's my pay?" I started crawling over to the spot where I had placed the stuff that I had just bought today, glad that I placed them on the ground before I tapped Victoria on the shoulder. Both Evra and Victoria followed me over to the treasures that I had brought back with me.

I gave Victoria her small bag of candy glad to see happiness spread across her face. Then I handed Evra his candy and the two boxes. He didn't seem interested in the candy at all; he was more interest in what he might find in the two boxes. As he sat down on the ground an image went through my mind of a small child on Christmas day opening presents somewhat like the ones I read about in books, it was kind of funny because he had told me himself that he had never celebrated Christmas and found the concept of it kind of stupid, and I had to side with him on that one.

He carefully opened the boxes than looked inside, a look of pure happiness spread across his face once he saw the snakes and I knew that I had made the right choice. Knowing this I made a mental note to myself, that if I ever owed Evra again for doing another favor for me, I should just get him another snake.

He pulled out the snakes and admire them "What should I name them?' he said to himself more than to anyone else. I thought that it was about time that we got upstairs and finished getting ready for the show, so I tapped Evra on the shoulder, once he turned around I pointed to the ceiling, hoping that he would get what the gesture meant.

He stared at me for a minute than suddenly recognition dawned on his face once he got the gesture. "Yeah we should probably go up and get ready." After he said that he placed the snakes back into their boxes and stood up.

"Well we better get going than." I turned and grabbed Victoria by the wrist and lead her to the area I slept in during the night. "What but I thought we had to go upstairs." I nodded and pointed to my sleeping quarters instead. "What do you need over there?" I continued to pull her after me which wasn't that hard to do considering how much she weighed.

When we got to my sleeping area I opened my large duffel bag that carried all my belonging which wasn't that much to begin with. Reaching in I pulled out a somewhat large bundle of grayish blue cloth and handed it to my small confused friend. Victoria than unraveled the bundle to reveal a blue cloak just like the ones that the little people always wore, and never took off from what we've seen every time they show up.

Victoria's smile almost covered up her entire face as she tried it on. "Thanks now I won't get asked half as many questions." She paused than continued in a whisper "Hopefully that is."

I made the cloak because Victoria usually helps the little people pass out souvenirs and somehow the viewers knew the little people were different, so most of the time instead of talking to them and asking them questions they would ask her questions. After the first few shows she started to get uncomfortable of all the questions, so that's why I made this cloak on and its hood up the viewers would leave her alone.

With the cloak now in place and the hood up she could pass for a little person it's just that she was a little taller than most little people. I inspected the cloak for any loose threads but found none, I checked the height of it and saw that it went past her feet, and so she'd have to be careful not to trip on the hem. I saw nothing else wrong with it so I nodded my head and pulled her again till we were up the stairs.

Upstairs we ran into Mr. Tall, this man is why I was always on edge at the cirque because this tall man would usually come up out of nowhere. Mr. Tall greeted us as usual than his gaze traveled down to the 'little person' standing between Evra and myself.

"And when did this one show up? It's a probably just a straggler." Victoria and Evra both started laughing where the whole cirque probably heard them while I on the other hand saw this coming so I just silently laughed to myself.

Removing the hood Victoria revealed that it was just a costume. "Mia made it for me." Mr. Tall looked again and said "She did a good job one could almost mistake you for a little person," he paused and cleared his throat than continued. "I myself should know." Once again we started laughing and this time I didn't hold it in, but we soon composed ourselves enough to make our way back stage.

The Show went on without a hitch, my favorite thing about the whole thing was watching the audiences expressions go from terror to awe with every act change. During my act I picked random people sitting in the audience and shifted my features to theirs than I shifted back and shifted again only this time into different animals, than to end my act I shifted my shape into cirque members that had already went on.

In my point of view though, my act wasn't nearly as exciting as some of the other acts. After the show Evra, Victoria, and I went straight to the basement. Evra curled up in his snake and fell asleep with his eyes open. Victoria on the other hand fell to the ground so hard one would think that that she just died on the spot. I on the other hand sifted my features to that of a bog and curled up on the floor by my stuff. The last thought that went through my head was that in the morning when I woke up I would wake up to monstrous cramps.

* * *

**A.N. yeah a short chapter I know but what can I do really. yeah I know I can lengthen it but than I need to find a whole new stopping point and I would rather not do that so just keep reading plz I need people to read this and for those of you who are reading this thank you. And I hope you guys liked the idea of Victoria and her cloak cause I certainly do tell me what you think. **

**Okay to all of you who are reading this and like it if you want the next chapter up sooner than i would like to see at least three reveiws otherwise i will continue to go at my slow typing pace and you can all suffer. KAY :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. okay so I'm not patient enough to wait till I get three reviews so I am just going to post this chapter now and another reason that I didn't post this sooner is that I procrastinate to the max**

**PROCRASTNATION TO THE MAX! :D that is what I am known for so please tell me what you think be it through PM or review I could really care less I just need your input... also while I am here I will just mention that this is the longest chapter so far, but enough of my rambling. NOW READ THE CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN cirque do freak all rights go to Darren Shan himself but if there is a way to gain rights then the books shall be mine in the end.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When I woke up in the my prediction was right because the cramps in my legs were so bad that I could barely stand, but I had to get up so that I could go to town and meet up with Darren and his friends like I told them I would yesterday.

I reached into my duffel bag that held all my meager belonging and pulled out the money that Mr. Tall always gave my once we reached a new town so that I could go shopping and run the errands for the cirque.

Mr. Tall usually gave me too much so that even if I choose to go on a shopping spree I would still have too much money, so I usually took only what I needed for the day.

Walking up the stairs I didn't hear the usual footsteps that belonged to Victoria, but that was understandable since after every other show she would usually sleep in after lunch.

I continued up the stairs and walked out the double doors leading outside. What I found outside surprised me so much I completely lost my balance and fell back.

Sitting at the base of the tree in the shade was Mr. Crepsley. Why that surprised me was the fact that he was a full-fledged vampire that was supposed to burn in the sun. Yet here he was sitting outside in the afternoon light waiting, for what I had no idea. Soon a deep voice pulled me from my thoughts and back to the vampire who was sitting in the shade. "Are you leaving for town again, Mia?" I nodded and he smiled, I was so confused right now.

I started walking in the direction of town glad to see that when I turned around Mr. Crepsley had covered his head with his trade mark red cloak and left to go inside.

Now in town I walked straight to the school that my new friends spent five days of the week at and found that they were still trapped inside. Instead of staying and waiting, which I wasn't that good of to begin with, I began walking around town again and found a shop that had caught my attention yesterday.

Stepping inside I found it was stuffed with all kinds of sports equipment, I already had an idea of what I wanted so I started searching. After five minutes of fruitless search a deep yet kind voice pulled me out of my search. "You seem to be having trouble, think I can help?"

I turned around and saw a face that matched perfectly with the voice. His eyes were just a little darker than Victoria's and his hair was a very handsome golden blonde maybe shoulder length, but it was hard to tell because it was kept up in a ponytail with a strip of leather strap.

I nodded my head to his offer. "Alright just tell me what you need." I stared at him and he stared at me. Just as I was beginning to feel awkward he spoke again. "Do you need a pen and paper?" At his question I instantly nodded my head, but how did he know what I needed. He soon spoke again as we got closer to the check out. "You're a mute right? Well so is my dad." I nodded my head now understanding how he knew what I needed.

We soon reached the counter and the man began searching for a pen and paper, soon he found them and handed the items to me.

Once the items were in my hands he spoke again. "My name's Leo what's yours?" I wrote down on the pen and paper my name and showed him the paper. "Mia Shizuka, nice name. So what was it that you were looking for?" I wrote down what I was looking for and showed him the paper again.

"You're looking for a soccer ball, well those are in the back." He began walking through the aisles with me following close behind. "So pardon me asking but were you always like this?" I looked up at him than shook my head than wrote on the paper how I was like this long enough to be able to cope.

With that we reached the soccer balls, and I than followed him to the counter and walked out with the now purchased soccer ball under my arm. I began making my way back to the school yard only to find it still empty. I made my way to a tree located at the edge of the field and climbed almost to the top.

Now sitting comfortably in the tree I began to doze off only to be woken soon after to a loud bell ringing and thousands of kids pouring out of the building to their long awaited freedom. I still didn't see Darren or the others yet so I closed my eyes and rested.

A few minutes later I heard their voices and when I looked I found them all in deep conversation about something that seemed to be important. Three of the voices were all talking at once but I could easily tell that those voices belonged to Darren, Alan, and Tommy. They were all asking whether someone had gotten 'them' or not. My guess was that Steve was the one who had to get something because his voice was the next one that I heard.

"Well I got some good news and some bad news." At that point Darren spoke and I also started climbing out of the tree. "I think we want the good news first." By the time Darren was done talking I had made it successfully to the lowest branch and was ready to jump when Steve started talking again.

"Well, I got the tickets." He paused and held up two familiar tickets my grip loosened a little from the shock off seeing the tickets just as the other three started angrily muttering. Steve took this time to continue. "As you guys can see though is that I could only get two." With my grip loosened and the shock of seeing the tickets still fresh, I lost my grip completely and fell out of the tree catching the four solemn boys by surprise.

Darren was the first to snap out of the shocked daze. "Mia, when did you get here?"

I did not hear his question the first time due to a ringing sound spreading though out my head after the impact it had with the ground seconds before. Once my head was clear and I no longer saw stars I looked up and found four sets of eyes looking down at me.

"Hey are you okay." Steve asked while Darren helped me to my feet. Once I was standing firmly on the ground I nodded my head to answer Steve's question then I pointed to the two tickets still clasped within Steve's hand. He held the tickets up for me two see, even though I already knew what they looked like. I then nodded politely than pulled out my notebook and pen and wrote down a question, showing it to them once it was done.

The four of them read the question silently. Steve was the one who answered in his snide little way. "Well if you really must know two of us are going this Friday night. And so that you don't get your hopes up the tickets are all sold out." I rolled my eyes hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't really care whether or not the tickets were all sold out.

A while later the four boys were standing quietly looking as if the world was going to end. The four of them were trying to come up with an idea on how to decide who would get the second ticket. (Because they already decided that Steve would get the first one.) Tommy had suggested they fight for it, but Alan was very small and Tommy was leaning to fight from his dad, so the fight would've been one sided, thus the idea was trashed.

Alan than suggested they play Rock, Paper, Scissors but Tommy said his luck wasn't the best so that idea was trashed as well. Darren couldn't even think of an idea so now the four of them just stood in silence. I had climbed back into the tree earlier but soon Steve caught my attention as he came and sat underneath the tree.

What he was doing was a mystery to me but I could see that it had to do with paper that he had just pulled out of his bag. By that time the other three boys grew curious and walked over to find out what their friend was doing during this time of crisis. I was even more confused as Steve began cutting the paper to roughly the same size as the ticket.

It seemed like we all began getting a rough idea of what Steve's idea was, and our curiosity was soon put to rest once Steve explained. "Well here we have the most coveted ticket," he paused as he held up the second ticket. "But we are at a loss at how to decide who gets it." He paused again and got small nods of agreement from the others, after he was satisfied with the reaction that his friends gave him he continued.

"I believe I may have come up with a solution to our dilemma," he paused again as he stuffed the now cut paper strips and the ticket into a now empty lunch box, he then gave it a good shake and continued.

"Now, my friends, we have a lunch box full of paper and hidden within is the ticket. Well I will give it to our nimble friend here and she will take it to the branch that she is on now." He paused as he handed me the lunch box. "Then when she thinks you guys are ready she will open the box and who ever can catch the ticket gets to come to the show. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed so I waited in the tree till everyone was ready and watched as Steve sat on the ground underneath me. Once everyone seemed ready I unhooked the latch on the lunch box and allowed the paper to fall out. With the lid now open I watched as the paper fell down in a flurry of white and paper cuts waiting to happen.

Alan and Tommy instantly made a beeline for the falling paper Darren was about to but for some reason stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes, and held out his hands and just stood there and waited.

I soon caught sight of the ticket flying down and followed it with my eyes. The closer it got to Darren's hand the more I was sure that this wasn't just coincidence, but Destiny. I cursed myself, jumped down from the branch, and ran alongside Steve who probably had a different reason to check on Darren while I wanted to make sure that it wasn't a trick of the light.

Tommy and Alan were still frantically searching on the ground for the ticket that I knew wasn't there muttering about how Darren couldn't have it because he had his eyes close and he was just standing there.

Darren slowly opened his eyes as if waking up from a daze and just continued to stand there as Steve referred to the other boy's mutterings. "Well he has something in his hands." Steve paused then turned and directed his attention to what was in Darren's closed hands.

"Well Darren open your hands and let's see what you have." Darren finally snapped out of his daze once his name was called and slowly opened his right hand, only to reveal empty space and air.

Steve and I then both turned our attention to Darren's left hand and when I turned around I saw that both Tommy and Alan had stopped their fruitless search to check and make sure that Darren did or didn't have the ticket.

I turned my attention back to Darren just as he was unfolding his left hand.

What I saw made me realize just how much meddling Destiny was doing, it made me curious about what was so important about this boy coming to Friday nights show that Destiny would meddle so much to make him come, but that was a problem to figure out later.

Cause right now I had to get some requests from Darren and Steve to make Friday nights show special and unforgettable for the two of them. I pulled out my notebook and pencil and began a conversation, randomly placing questions of their favorite animals and things like that. By doing this I could decide what to turn into and how to plan my act.

* * *

**A.N. so I hope you like this chapter and again I would really like it if you review and if you do I will make mention of you in the next chapter or answer any questions that you have so far also I will give each and everyone of you lovely reviewers a virtual hug.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. yay I finished book one finally that makes me so happy but what doesn't make me happy is how you people who are reading this (I know you are out there) are not review and it makes me very sad to think that you don't like me enough to review even if it is a bad one I don't really care just please review for me to let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK NOR WILL I EVER GAIN RIGHTS TO IT **

* * *

Chapter 7

The days went by fast and before I knew it, it was Friday night. I was getting into my costume which was a loose fitting royal blue dress and mossy green pants underneath with my large belt around my waist.

This outfit was almost like my everyday one except for the fact that I never wore dresses on a regular basis; in fact I hated dresses with a fiery passion. I began making my way up the stairs and walked to the large front doors to great the audience.

As people started arriving, my tattoos began to conceal my body and with that my figure began shifting to different things to give the people a taste of what to expect, also to hide myself from my soon to be arriving friends.

Two minutes past after the last person entered but I still saw no sign of Steve or Darren. I was about to give up on the idea that they would make but soon heard crashing of leaves coming through the leaves. Soon after I heard this a hooded little person ran into the clearing and began climbing up the steps.

Soon after the little person went through the door heavy panting and more rustling leaves could be heard making their way to this spot. I was starring into the trees as the panting and rustling got closer and after a few seconds Darren and Steve burst through the bushes.

The two of them must not have seen my right away because they were looking at the old building before them. Earlier in the week I had asked them about this old building and they told me it was haunted due to a young boy falling from the balcony.

My two friends wore expressions of true terror as their eyes trailed along the bricked walls of this old building. Suddenly their eyes fell on the 'stranger' standing on the stairs.

I laughed to myself thinking about how weird it must've been to see a girl with dark brown eyes and light blonde hair standing on the stairs of a 'haunted' building.

I was in truth really glad that they did not recognize me before the show started. Slowly I turned and walked into the still open door and closed it behind me leaving the boys outside alone.

Once inside I made my way down the hall and to the back stage. Where I ran into Evra, who had just finished put his snake up on the 'haunted' balcony.

"So did you see your friends?" Evra whispered to me. I nodded than walked over to the closed curtain, searching for the two boys that had just arrived at the cirque not even a minute ago. Evra was standing over me, his scales rubbing up against my shoulders and back.

In the back the curtain leading to the hallway moved and out came Darren soon followed by Steve, Evra Whispered in my ear again. "Are those the two?"

I pulled away from the curtain and nodded than went back like a stalker and watched as the two of them found seats in the middle of the crowd directly in front of the stage, the best place to sit in my opinion.

The show went on without a hitch except for the Wolfman biting off the woman's arm but that happened in every show we had.

During my act I grew extra arms and made myself look like a giant humanized spider creep thing, Darren loved that part I also did a few monsters for Steve and then randomly picked members of the audience.

At the end of my performance my hair grew back to its original tangled length and my tattoos reverted back to their original places, in the end I looked like I did when the four boys first met me Darren and Steve still did not recognize me.

I pulled on my loose fitting sweatshirt that I wore everyday into town, I turned and walked off stage with my tail flicking happily listening to Darren and Steve gasping in surprise as they finally recognized me.

Once back stage I made my way to the front of the theater to see what my friends had thought of the show once it was done. I was sitting on the table outside the spider silk curtain waiting for the screams that would come when Evra's snake was set loose from the balcony.

I didn't hear have to wait long because soon the shuffling of feet could be heard as people got up to leave, then people screaming and toppling over one another could be heard as the snake was set loose.

That all disappeared as Evra came on stage and calmed the snake down, than people started pouring out of the doors and into the hallway. People saw me sitting on the table and talked to me, congratulating me, and boring me.

I didn't really pay attention because I didn't want to miss my friends on their way out. I got bored and tired so I gave up waiting and made my way to the cellar too sleep.

I went to town the next day half asleep, and found the four friends on the soccer field playing amongst themselves, they stopped once they saw me and ran over all talking at once.

One question that popped up most was if it was really me in the show last night, so I answered that one first.

I held up my notebook with a big 'YES' on the paper and to prove it to them I pulled up my sweatshirt sleeve and showed them my arm as the tattoo concealed my arm and scales started digging their way out .

As time passed and I continued answering questions, they continued to onslaught me with more questions so I just told them that I was tired then made my way back to the theater.

As I was walking away I caught of Steve giving me weird stares, I wanted to ask him about it but was afraid of what he might say so I just continued on my way back to the theater.

Once at the theater I just sat down and relaxed, also watched as the little people left as silently as ever. That Sunday night we were cleaning up after the show packing up everything into the vans for tomorrow in the morning we could get up in the morning and just leave.

As I looked over at Mr. Crepsley and noticed that his thoughts were elsewhere. Monday morning as we left the theater and the town behind, I felt bad for not saying goodbye to Tommy, Alan, Darren, and Steve.

Evra and I were watching the scenery pass by us in a flash when suddenly it dawned on me that we were missing two people of our messed up and crazy family. The orange haired vampire Mr. Crepsley and his ugly performing spider Madam Octa.

* * *

**A.N. so it is now summer and I have all this free time on my hands that I will use to type a chapter every day for you people who are reading this yet refuse to review and I would like to ask a question of all of you. I would like to know if you think I should give Victoria a bigger role in the fic or not cause my twin who is Technically the owner of Victoria would like her to have a bigger part in all of this so please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Finally I introduced Dorene just so that you don't get confused and I am sorry that it took so long but again I procrastinate so again I am sorry. I hope you like this short chapter and please tell me what you think I would really like to know I don't care if you PM me or if you review just please tell me what you think. P.S. this is the start of the second book.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Cirque Du Freak I only own Dorene, Mia, and Victoria although I wished I owned more.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dang I thought to myself, how long have I been running. The dogs scent could be heard barking wildly behind me coming closer with every minute that passes.

Why did those people send the cops after me, when I did nothing wrong?

I continued to run, the backpack full of my meager belongings hitting my back as I ran. My first priority right now was find some sort of water source that can wash away my scent, like I've seen done in movies, I just hope that the movies were true.

After a few more minutes of running I finally came across a small stream just deep enough to submerge myself. Throwing all fears of getting everything in my bag wet I waded in and sat at the bottom, holding my breath as the dogs came sniffing at the water near the edge.

Losing my breath I began to slowly crawl my way away from the dogs and cops hoping to get some air through me once I got far enough away.

Once I no longer heard the gruff voices of the cops and wild barking of the dogs I quickly pulled myself out from under the water and sucked in as much air as my lungs could hold.

Crawling out the stream I continued walking because my legs were no longer capable of running, trying to get a little more distance between me and the searchers. Slowly I began weaving my way around and in between the trees trying to make my trail as impossible to follow as my tired legs would allow me.

Around nine at night my legs about to give out from underneath me, I caught sight of an old theater that was close to falling apart. As I walked up the stairs I decided that this was as good a place as any to pass out from exhaustion.

Once inside the theater my legs finally decided to give out underneath me, so I fell to the ground and that I where I slept last night.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining on my face through two cracked windows that were located next to the door. As I got up I was running a blank as to why I wasn't in the old roughly warm cot that my foster family had given me to sleep on.

Once I was fully standing I looked around and finally recalled running away with my few belonging and a couple of dollars. I decided to explore the old building that I slept in the night before so I began walking around and then turned left, soon I found myself in a very large room, most likely at the center of the building, this room had I slight slope and located at the bottom of said slope was a stage that still looked quite nice considering the condition that the building is in.

Slowly I began to make my way down the slope than climbed up onto the stage. Now standing on the stage I slowly turned and looked out at the few remaining seats that were meant for the audience and tried to imagine what this theater was like when it was still open and people came every day just to watch performers dance and sing.

Laying my still damp bag on the stage, I then climbed down, checked my pockets for the money that I 'barrowed' from the foster family, then made my out of the theater and into the town that I hoped was close by.

Outside I began walking in the direction that I thought the town was located in and soon fell the sensation of being followed except every time I turned around I saw no one. Once I reached the town the sense of being remained so I turned and looked at the scene behind me, when nothing stood out I finally yelled.

"Hey jerk, I know you're out there so stop following me!" I waited for the answer that would probably never come, when suddenly a movement to my right caught my attention. When I looked in that area I saw a boy around the same age as me, he had light blonde almost bleached hair.

I watched as he stood up from his hiding spot behind the garbage next to the house. "How did you know I was here?" he said as he walked over to me, he soon stopped a few feet away though and asked me again. "How did you know I was following you?"

I just stared at him, and then asked a question of my own. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking questions?" He took a step back looking a little unsure of himself, then he answered my question. "I'm Steve Leonard, and you are?"

I stared at him trying to figure out if he was crazy or not. I dismissed this thought and answered his question. "I'm Dorene Sanchez, now tell my why you were following me before."

Again he looked unsure, thinking hard about what he was probably going to tell me, when he finally spoke again it was a question that he said and not an answer, and the question caught me by surprise.

I ran away from the sad and crazy boy as fast as my still tired legs could carry me. I stopped at a small grocery store and bought some snacks to eat. With food in hand I began walking back to the theater, once inside I felt like I was being followed again and I had a good idea of who it was so I ignored it.

When I got back to the stage I turned around and found Steve in front of me. Before he even spoke I knew what he was going to say, but I still allowed him to ask again. "Do you believe in vampires?"

* * *

**A.N. so did you like it if so review and if you didn't still review I would really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. hey yo people out there in this large world of ours I am back. this chapter is back with Mia and I hope that some of you reading this would review to let me know what you think cause it would really help with my motivation. so I hope you enjoy this chapter and review at the end please or I will send a shape-shifter to your house in the middle of the night where she will hold you captive until you review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I truly hated when the cirque was on break because there wasn't really much to do once our chores were done, so I was just sitting in a tree waiting for something to do when I suddenly I heard two voices yelling at each other in the distance. I sat up on the branch waiting to see who was making so much noise.

I my mind I was hoping that it wasn't those large, smelling men called the eco warriors, cause my nose could no longer handle the smell that they carried around with them. I continued waiting when suddenly through the trees I saw a familiar crop of bright orange hair and a smaller person following close behind.

Jumping down I landed with a thud in front of the Vampire and the kid. I didn't reach my goal of surprising Mr. Crepsley but I did manage to frighten his company. I slowly looked up and instantly recognized the dark brown haired boy from the show; I pointed at him and knew the shock of seeing him showed on my face.

It was my old friend Darren Shan. Sure he was dirty, grimy, and pale, but it was Darren no if, ands, or buts about it. But as I looked at him I grew confused as to why he was so far from home and with a vampire of all people.

I looked at Mr. Crepsley then slowly down to Darren putting the pieces together in my head. Once I realized what Mr. Crepsley did I face palmed myself them quickly grabbed hold of Darren's left hand to make sure that my assumption was right. Looking at his hand I saw five small scars one on each of his finger tips, this alone was enough proof for me but I was confused as to why he did it and left his still living family.

I looked up at Mr. Crepsley angry at him for blooding Darren but quickly forgave him when I thought of who I was dealing with and how he had helped me in my time of need so I let it go, for now.

"Mia, will please lead us to Mr. Tall's trailer?" I looked at him when I heard his gruff voice, but quickly nodded than started off in the direction of Mr. Tall's trailer.

Now standing in front of the tall caravan that belonged to the just as tall owner of this traveling freak show, I quickly raised my hand and began bringing it down again. Before it could make contact with the metal door it opened and Mr. Tall brought his head out.

"I was expecting you sooner Larten." I walked away to allow Mr. Crepsley to talk in peace with Mr. Tall, I made my way through the sleeping camp to where we had a pit for the fire that I was suppose to make. Once the fire was made the camp was once again filled with life as the members of the cirque began to wake up.

The fire was soon crowded with the members except for three; Victoria, who would sleep in and wake up with a massive bed head, Evra who would sleep in as long as he could, and Mr. Crepsley who always slept during the day being who he is.

Five minutes after the sausages were placed on the fire Evra made an appearance at the fire with Darren in tow. Truska asked Darren if he wanted a sausage or if he was a vegetarian, the problem was that he couldn't understand her, for her language was very different.

Most people who first hear it say it sounds like a seal barking. Darren stared at her dumbly until Evra translated what Truska asked than explained how he and I were the only ones who could understand her.

A few minutes passed after Darren introduced himself, Mr. Tall came by the fire, out of nowhere and told Darren that during the day as Mr. Crepsley was sleeping he would help Evra and I with our chores until further notice.

Evra and I usually did odd jobs around the camp like feed the little people who at the time were not present, clean the Wolfman's cage along with feed him scraps of food, and the list of other jobs that usually changed with the passing days.

That day some of our jobs included washing Evra's snakes, Bringing objects to Rhamus to eat, and doing whatever needs to be done by the Wolfman. The first two jobs were simple enough but once we got to the giant smelly beast we call the Wolfman it was horrible.

We didn't clean his cage till we fed him otherwise we would have to clean the cage again later. Once the four of us finished our odd jobs (Victoria joined us later in the day) we found a nice spot to sit and talk.

Darren asked the three of us how it was that we joined the cirque. Evra explained his life before the cirque and how he was kept in a glass cage and treated like an actual snake. Evra also explained how Victoria had come to join the cirque.

I had to explain how I had come to the cirque myself, because I arrived here before Evra, and I never even told him how I had come to the cirque. As I explained I had a clean image of that day in my mind as if it had happened yesterday. As my hand started writing out the story I began to remember the day that I had escaped from hell.

* * *

**A.N. so what did you think about the chapter and the next one will explain Mia's past so review or she will again hold you captive in your own house and force you to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hello wow it's been awhile since I posted and it looks like I have 391 views since I last looked and it angers me that none of you ever review so please review cause the only thing really keeping me posting right now is the thought of some followers so yeah please review and again this Chapter is Mia's past and it is a little confusing cause it does switch back and forth Between her past and the present so yeah enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT no matter how much I wish it own Cirque du freak so leave me alone but please continue reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The pain of remembering the past was almost unbearable. I began to recall the chains around my wrists and ankles that slowed me down greatly, the pain in my legs as I ran from fear, and the fast beating of my heart as my feet pulled me forward.

The thin gown covered in sweat clung to my thin frame as I heard the familiar voices of my father and his associates coming closer, following me through the tracker that they had set into the collar that they placed around my neck in case a night like this ever came to be.

With the collar around my neck and the tracker embedded into it I knew that no matter where I ran or where I tried to hide, I was never going to be safe again.

I continued running, but was soon stopped by my legs giving out beneath my already close to nothing weight, due to exhaustion.

As my father and the people with him got closer, the tracker around my neck began to beep louder and faster as a warning. Knowing that they were closer I struggled to stand and once again began to clumsily run away from the oncoming people.

I paused and began to shake the stiffness out of my wrist; while I was shaking my wrist I quickly stole a look at Evra and Darren who were still waiting patiently to see the paper that had my story on it. Once the cramp was gone I leaned over the paper and once again began to write.

As the trackers beeps got slower and quieter my feet followed suit and I was now moving at a paced walk. Looking over my shoulder I didn't see my father or any of his lackeys nor did I hear any of their voices so I slowed down a little more. As my gaze was trailing back in front of me, I bumped into a tall, hard, object and fell to the ground with a thud.

As I climbed off the ground ready to kick at whatever had blocked my path, be it tree or rock. When I looked at the object I did not see a rock or a tree instead I saw a very tall man, and when I say very tall, I mean VERY TALL.

Craning my neck I looked at his eyes the best that I could and saw two coal black holes and when he spoke I noticed jet black teeth that were amazingly still in perfect condition. "I believe I can help you, Mia."

The shock I felt at him knowing my name must've shown cause the next thing I know the tall man spoke again. "It is okay, I know many things about you, but now may not be the best time to discuss it." As if on cue the tracker started beeping once again, still unsure of what to do I just nodded my head and followed him away from my chasers.

I paused again and thought of the fear and uncertainty I felt when I had first bumped into Mr. Tall and silently laughed to myself at the thought of it. I once again stole a glance at Darren and Evra and saw that they were now talking quietly waiting to read what I was taking so long to write. I then again looked down at the paper and began writing once again.

A few silent minutes passed and we came to a unique yet homey camp, we weaved our way through the camp and stopped in front of a very large caravan, probably belonging to the tall stranger. The stranger opened the door, allowing me to walk in, He than spoke again.

"I will be right back I just need to wake up a friend of mine who can help." I wanted to say thank you but even then I was mute so I just nodded my head, then sat down on one of the chairs as he shut the door and left.

I was now frightened at the thought of being alone in a place that I was just brought to by a tall stranger that I didn't even know, but I followed him anyway as if Destiny compelled me to.

But the fear was not there for long because soon the door opened again and a saw the tall man walk in again only this time he was followed by a second man. This man was of regular height luckily, with bright red clothes on and a crop of unnaturally bright orange hair.

The tall man brought over the one with the orange hair, then pointed to the collar and spoke. "So, Larten do you think you can do something about this?" The man called Larten began to inspect the collar silently, turning my head to get a better idea of what He was working with.

Once done he let go of my head, then thought it over.

The man, Larten then spoke with a deep voice. "I may be able to help if she stays perfectly still." Once he said those words my body went rigid and stiff. He then went to work on the collar and then the chains, I was not sure how long I had been sitting but soon Larten snapped his fingers and the weights on my body all fell to the ground making a thunderous, almost satisfying thud when they hit the ground.

I gently picked up the collar that was recently on my neck and inspected the no longer glowing ring. Not wanting to take any chances I quickly raced out the door and ran to the stream that I saw flowing at least a mile away. Once at the stream I lightly tossed the collar along with the tracker into the stream and watched as the main source of my fear flowed away.

I walked back to the camp fearing that if I made to much noise that my father would hear me and know that I had tricked them. Once back at the camp I past a few of the camp inhabitants, and noticed that this camp was made up of quite an odd bunch.

Once I got back to the tall man's caravan Larten walked out and left me alone with said tall man. A few minutes of silent passed between the two of us before the man spoke. "Well Mia now you have nowhere to go." He paused and looked me in the eye then spoke again. "So if you wish we may have a spot for you in our strange family.

It didn't take me long to think about my answer, I looked up at the tall man then quickly nodded my head.

Once my story was done my wrist was cramped yet again and I was met with two expectant stares. I handed my notebook to then and sat quietly as they read. Once they were finished reading they handed the notebook back to me and looked as if they had questions on their minds.

I cocked my head a little in question and waited for them to ask their own questions. Darren was the one to ask. "Where did you run away from Mia, and why?

I thought of how to answer his question then decided it best to tell them the truth in as little words as possible.

I wrote on the paper that I had ran away from my father's science lab. Meaning that he is the reason that I am the way that I am.

* * *

**A.N. so yeah the reason for the long pause is that I was camping and then I was emailing a German friend that I will be able to meet in September and also the fact that I was yet again procrastinating to the MAX! so yeah review and that will happen far less and there will be new chapters for any of my stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hey so I am very happy right now cause I finally got a review for this story even if it was one telling me to update quicker it still made my day to find it after so long of having this story up I finally have a review so I am very, very, VERY Happy right now please review some more and tell me what you think.\**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT CLAIM RIGHTS TO CIRQUE DU FREAK THE ONLY THINGS I CLAIM ARE MY OC'S AND ANY OTHER CHARACTER I RANDOMLY ADD IN.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Who the heck did this kid think he was, asking me such a stupid question? Of course I didn't believe in vampires. "Why are you asking?" I asked him, as I was waiting for his answer I noticed something in his eyes. A fierce hatred was locked tight and it looked like he wasn't going to let it go easily.

"Because a very good friend of mine was taken by one, and I want to get him back at any cost." I stared at him trying to figure out whether or not this was just a joke, but I still wanted to hear the rest of the story. "Alright but what makes you think that I believe you?"

He looked away, and as I bent down to pick up my stuff I got a flash of memory from the time I spent with one of the better foster families.

The wife hadn't come home late one night and still hadn't come home the next morning, this went on for a whole week before the husband finally put up missing posters. Another week past before her body turned up drained of blood in an abandoned boathouse.

A lot of rumors began to spread like the plague that it was a vampire that killed her, but I didn't believe the rumors until a few days later when the same thing happened to the husband.

After I remembered this I had to believe the kid. I looked up from my stuff and at the kid. "Steve, right?" He looked up at me. "Yeah what is it?" I looked at him and saw traces of tears running down his face, does that mean he was crying?

I spoke to him in a quiet resigned voice. "I'll help you, what do you want me to do?" He was shocked at first to hear that I would help but he soon got over it and started sprouting all these ideas he had for catching the vampire that stole his friend.

I was not paying attention though because I had an odd feeling that he was not telling me that whole truth. After Steve was done sprouting ideas he led me out of the theater and back into the city, then he led me through the streets and pulled me through an open door to my guess was his house.

I followed in as he led me up the stairs that were right in front of the door and down the upstairs hall into what I guessed was his room.

The bedroom was not even in good condition it was in fact in shambles (Someone in my opinion had not yet broken through the tantrum stage) I thought to myself as I looked around at the room. I looked at the walls and found a lot of posters advertising monsters such as vampires, werewolves, lake monsters, anything you could name. Then where ever there was not a poster of monsters there were gigantic holes in the wall and splinters sticking out.

This room in my opinion was not very livable. The only thing that looked remotely comfortable was the bed which Steve was now sitting on. I walked over being careful of where I stepped and sat down next to him waiting for his instructions.

Quickly he leaned over to a broken night stand next to his bed he grabbed a slightly decent cell phone. With the cell phone in his hand he sat back up and placed the device into my hand, he then explained that his cell phone number was already in the contact list.

He then went and told me what it was that he wanted me to do. Basically it was an easy task; all I had to do was travel around for any news of a traveling freak show, the Cirque Du Freak. The vampire who took his friend was traveling with the freak show so once I found it I was to look for his friend who he told me his name was Darren Shan.

After I located Darren and the vampire I was to call Steve and tell him where they were, then I was to stick around and relay all the information that I could about the cirque. Between where it was and the freaks that traveled with it, after the Steve said he would take care of the rest.

After Steve told me my job he led pushed me out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door. When I was out side he shut the door and I was once again left alone.

* * *

**A.N. so short chapter but I will try to get another one up today to make up for it but this should make you a little happy right.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. yay Two chapters in one day I am so happy and I hope that you peope who are reading this are happy as well. So this is another chapter with Dorene I hope you like it and please review at the end of the chapter to let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: this should now be self explanatory by now but I will saw it again I only own my oc's and how ever else I add into the story randomly.**

* * *

Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and again I had no luck in finding any information about the Cirque du Freak. I was sitting next to a fallen tree at a rough fire I had set up for the night contemplating how long this task was going to take let along how long if I would ever finish. Then I began to think about how I would defend myself against a vampire if I ever did run into one.

How was I supposed to know what would be effective against a creature of the night, or whether or not the rumors about the way to kill a vampire would really work, like would a cross protect me or would a stake through the heart be enough to do them any harm.

Laying down I was just about to close my eyes when in the distance I heard footsteps approaching my little make shift camp. Still laying down I closed my eyes till all I could see was a tiny bit of my camp and tiny bristles of my eyelashes, I was also trying to control my breathing to make it seem like I was sleeping. All this was just so that I could see who my night time intruder was.

So here I was lying on the ground with my bag as a small makeshift pillow watching for the intruder waiting for them to step into the light so that I could see them. I slowly reached my hand into the bag under my head searching for something anything that I could use for a weapon when suddenly my hand touched a small metal object that was in fact too small to be the cell phone that Steve had given me.

As I was inspecting the object with my hand, the stranger finally stepped into the light and then spoke in a gruff voice that could only belong to a male. "Well, what do we have here?" From where I was lying on the ground the only thing I could see were their feet, which were a little on the big side and covered in large brown hiking boots.

As I was inspecting what I could see of the man I suddenly sneezed, and just then realized how cold I truly was.

The man now just noticed me lying on the ground. "Well now who is this?" He asked himself as I stirred a little so as not to appear like a board, then the stranger left silently, well not really silently because the man was breathing very hard.

I sat up slowly once the man was out of view, and I was still scared out of my wits. Finally I remembered that my hand had found some unknown object in the bag, so slowly I pulled out my hand and opened it looking at the small object. Located in my palm was a small switch blade. "When did this get in here?" I quietly asked to myself.

With my entire mind contemplating on how the small blade got into my bag in the first place, I didn't even hear the footsteps of the stranger as he came back. "Well it seems like some bodies awake." I turned shocked by his outburst and starred at the stranger form before holding up dead wood and twigs in his arms, "Sorry it's just that I thought I would stay here for the night, and so I brought wood to keep the fire going." He paused for a second then added. "That is if you don't mind sharing."

I was shocked that a complete stranger would think that if he brought wood to a girl alone at night that he could stay the night by the fire, but he was nice enough to do that when most people I know would probably just make themselves at home making you get the fire wood. I just stared at him and he must've taken my silence as an invitation to sit down because that's what he did along with placing some of the twigs on the fire.

Now with the fire going a bit stronger I could see the face of the strange man sitting across from me. He was a very ugly man with many scars on his body and short grayish hair. "So do you have a name?" I stopped starring at him and looked him in the eyes which were full of kindness.

"Yeah" I said "Dorene Sanchez, but shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking another person their name?" It looked like I caught him off guard, but then he smiled and began laughing.

"That's right where are my manners." He paused than reached his hand over the small fire. "Just call me Gavner, Gavner Purl." I reached out my hand and grabbed his complete the greeting with a hand shake as I finally said. "Pleased to meet you Gavner Purl."

* * *

**A.N. So now Gavner is added into the mixture what do you think so far are you happy with how this is going? Please review now and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. so I just wanted to thank nooneneeds2know for reviewing the story and pretty much telling me in a nice way to get my butt into gear and update the story so that is what I did and I would like to tell them that there will be more Dorene and Steve later Dorene sooner than Steve though So sorry about that but Steve will show up sooner in the fanfic than he does in the books so that should make you happier. Now without Further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du Freak but one day I will take my Shape shifter and steal the rights and I will the rule the world. *cough cough* but not right now sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 6

A few days have passed since Darren joined the cirque and with every passing day I could notice a slight change in his health. Darren was losing strength and getting paler and that was all because he was still refusing to drink blood, and no matter how much I begged and pleaded with him he would not change his mind.

Today one of our odd jobs was to move a bunch of boxes to a different area to get ready for the show. Darren said that he could handle the biggest box but once it was off the ground it was easy enough to so the strain going through his body.

"You sure you can handle that Darren?" Evra asked as we were walking on the edge of camp. "Yeah, I'm su-…" He stopped midsentence his attention on the tree line that was just a few feet to the right of us. "What's wrong Darren?" Evra asked as the three of us came to a standstill. (Victoria was helping Truska mend costumes and clothes)

"Yeah" said Darren, "I think I just saw a kid over there in the bushes." I had a slight idea of who he was talking about because for the past few days I have seen the kid watching us from within the bushes. Evra turned to see who we were talking about but was soon turned around again by Darren who then hissed a whisper to Evra. "Don't look, Just know that he is in the bushes." He paused "I have an idea to scare him."

After hearing Darren's plan Evra and I walked out of the kids view and then began running into the bushes. I ran further than Evra so that the kid couldn't hear my bones snapping and changing and I shifted my form. Soon after I began I quickly took the form of a large monkey. (Yeah scary I know) I then climbed into a nearby tree and got into position just as the kid's screams were heard.

Soon after that the boy's body came crashing through the bushes. Once he was underneath me I grabbed him by the blue overalls that he was wearing and lifted him into the air careful not to let him see what had a hold of him.

With the boy in the air I let go for a second and grabbed him again only this time by his legs, so that he was now hanging upside down. By the time Evra showed up the kids squirming had made me lose my grip countless times, so now my arms were tired from all the strain of holding this little brat.

Once Evra was standing face to face with the young boy, the boy began to squirm even harder and faster, that was until Evra brought out his long snake like tongue and brushed it against the boy's forehead. The boy's body then went limp and his screams ceased; when I looked down he had fainted and was now hanging like a lifeless corpse upside down.

I then swung the boy up into the tree next to me and then jumped down with the limp boy in my arms, once on the ground I placed him at the base of the tree and began waiting for Darren to come and tell us what we should do. (Although I could not be sure if he could or not)

Waiting for Darren I walked off into the distance and turned back into my original form, Once back in the form I walked back and began watching the kid for changes, then I noticed that this little brat was fighting hard to keep back a smile, so I thought to myself two can play at this game.

I walked over to Evra with my Notebook and pencil in hand, than showed the note that I had just now written and showed it to Evra. He grabbed the notebook and pencil from me then began writing a note like I had told him to, than showed it to me. The note read, 'So he's faking it, and you're going to get water to get back at him?' I nodded then left to get the water.

When I came back I saw that Darren had joined Evra and they were still both watching the little faker. I silently walked over to the little blonde and freckled faker who was still lying against the tree base. Now standing next to him I slowly lifted the bucket above my head and tipped it once it was above the kid and then watched as the water poured right on top of the kid.

The funniest thing for me though was watching as the kid tried to get away from the oncoming water just a little too late. "Well what was that for!?" The kid whined. Darren and Evra couldn't answer because they were laughing too hard. I on the other hand tossed the bucket aside and pulled a towel that I had draped across my shoulder, than gave it to him to dry himself off. (Since I wasn't that heartless)

As the kid was finishing dying himself off he spoke. "Hehe, you guys sure got me good," he paused and reached out his hand "I'm Sam Grest." I just nodded took his hand and shook it feeling bad that I couldn't introduce myself properly.

Darren and Evra then introduced themselves and Evra introduced my explaining how I was a mute but skipped how I got this way thankfully. Once the introductions were done the kid pulled out a jar of pickled onions, asked a stupid question than ate some pickled onions as if the question he asked was completely normal.

"Can I join the circus you guys are in?"

* * *

**A.N. so now the annoying brat comes into the story but honestly at the end of the book no matter how many times I read it I always cry so I will try to get it to the point soon although it will not be soon enough because on Dorene's side of the story a lot is happening so I will go through that part of the story so I will be switching back and forth Between Mia and Dorene.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. So I have no excuses for not posting sooner other than a thing that I like to call Procrastination and other than that I have nothing else to say sooooooooo yeah ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Ha I am starting to get depressed thinking of how ****I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK.**

* * *

Chapter 7

'Ugh, why was I in a room with this large snoring man again?' I thought to myself. It's been about a week since that night by the small fire and during the last week he had told me that he was in fact a vampire, and that the Larten Crepsley dude that Steve had sent me to find was a very close friend of his.

He then said that if we were still traveling together later on that I may get a chance to meet him. Today we were spending our time in a small motel, because Gavner didn't enjoy sleeping on the forest floor, so I was trapped in a room with an ugly snoring vampire.

A knock on the door interrupted my silent complaining, when I answered the door I found a young employee with a clipboard in his right hand and a pencil in his left. He wasn't the best looking guy around, with his many freckles running across his face and pimples running across his forehead and cheeks.

His hair was super curly and a dullish red, but his eyes were a dark brown almost black. "Hello are any of you parents in?" he asked in a nasally kind of way, I stared at him trying to think of a lie to tell him when it suddenly came to me. "Yeah it's just me and my dad, but he was working all night, so right now he's asleep."

What I said was partially true because while Gavner was not my father he was working last night looking for stray vampires that were in the area. "I can go wake him up if you want." I looked at him sweetly but then he spoke with a slight blush coming to his face. "No, it isn't that important." Then he walked away shoulders slumped.

"What was that about?" I asked to no one in particular. I walked back to the curtained window to watch the people outside continue their normal lives, unaware of the creatures that wander the night when they are all sleeping.

That night once Gavner woke up he found me snacking on a sandwich watching the TV. "What, didn't you make me anything?" I looked at him just realizing that he was awake. With the sandwich in my mouth I quickly swallowed it than spoke, "Well you didn't ask," I paused trying to get sandwich off the top of my mouth than continued. "Plus there is still some stuff left so make it yourself."

He thought about it for a second then went into the small kitchen area and began making his own meal. "So I've been thinking," he began "If you're interested I could teach the ways of vampires as my assistant."

What did he just say! I stood up and felt a wave of dizziness hit me and before I knew it I was on the floor trying to calm my nerves. "Hey are you okay." Said the vampire as he quickly and swiftly jumped over the small island. Still on the floor I looked him in the eye and nodded saying. "Yeah it's just that was a bit unexpected."

He reached out his hand and I took it as he helped me stand up. "You don't have to answer right away," he paused and looked me in the eye again. "You have plenty of time to think about it." I just nodded my head not trusting myself to speak.

A few weeks have passed since then and Gavner and I were sitting across from each other on either side of a small fire. I sat silently not making eye contact with the ugly vampire. I had my head bent down and I was looking at my fingertips, thinking to myself about what was about to happen on this damp overcast night.

I stood and finally looked Gavner in the eye; only two words escaped my lips. "I'm ready." He looked at me thinking of what to say. "You sure about this because once I blood you, you can't go back?" I nodded quickly and revealed my fingertips to him. Quickly he pierced the soft flesh of my fingertips with his sharp extremely strong nails.

I barely flinched as his nails pierced though the skin of my fingertips then watched as he repeated the process with himself and then I looked down at the flowing crimson Stream flowing from our fingertips. Holding up my hands I prepared for the pain about to come once he pressed his fingertips to mine.

Once our fingertips touched I knew that his blood was circulating into me and mine into him, suddenly as the blood circulated into my heart the pain got almost unbearable as my legs almost gave out from underneath me but I held strong at the sound of the vampires voice. "Just hold it for a few more seconds."

He finally pulled away after what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality only a few minutes passed. I fell to the ground gasping and clutching my chest with my still bloody fingertips and the pain finally subsided. I stopped for a second and thought of how my fingertips were still bleeding and then I began to fear about bleeding out.

I began wiping my hands on my now used to be white tee shirt and stood up looking to Gavner for help. Gavner took a hold of my hands and then began licking them. I pulled away and then looked in awe at my fingertips as the once open cuts began closing and healing soon leaving me with tiny scars one on each of my fingertips.

I looked up at him them asked as calmly as my shaky voice could muster. "What did you just do?" He then answered me with a slight knowing smile. "Well vampire spit has healing properties." I looked at him then at my fingertips. "Well why didn't you just let me do that then?" I asked as i looked up at him with a scowl.

"Well you're only a half vampire." Gavner said then paused because he thought that was all that was needed to be said one look at my confused look though he continued. "Only full vampires have spit that can heal and there are a few other things that only full vampires can do, but I will explain them all in detail latter." I nodded then stood up already feeling stronger. Looking around I thought to myself, I'm no longer alone, there's a whole clan behind me.

* * *

**A.N. So this chapter ended on a kinda happy note I guess you could call it. And to you nooneneeds2know I hope that this chapter will appeal to you now that it has Dorene. And a Question Are you a Steve fangirl or do you just like the chapters with Dorene more?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. So here is the next chapter and I would like to thank ****nooneneeds2know**** for continuing to support me and ****Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK**** for reviewing it really makes me happy to know that both of you like this story enough to review. Also to answer your question nooneneeds2know I like writing for both, Dorene because it gives another side of the story and Mia because I just love her Character, also my favorite DSS character is Evra Von and Harkat Mulds. So thank you two again for reviewing, now I shall let you two read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du freak**

* * *

Chapter 8

The days that Sam came were always filled with Pleading, Yelling, and Begging as he continued to ask us if he could join the cirque. The days weren't that bad though because Cormac Limbs, a really fun dude who could cut off and regrow any of his limbs, he rejoined the cirque so the show was finally back on, also Evra, Darren, and I had another job. Our new job was that we had to find food for and feed the little followers of a creepy little dude called Desmond Tiny.

Darren asked Mr. Tall for some tickets than gave the two of them to Sam, one was for the little nuisance the other was for a very smelly eco warrior who went by the name R.V. short for Reggie Veggie. The two of them would be coming the next night but I had a bad feeling around R.V. every time I was near him.

I was looking for Victoria, who wasn't my shadow as she used to be, when I suddenly bumped into Darren who over the last couple of says was getting paler and weaker. I asked him on paper if he knew where Victoria was, he said he didn't but agreed to help me look.

Darren and I found her Victoria before the show back stage in the navy blue cloak that I made her a few months back, Unlike when she first got it the cloak now went a little above her ankles, when before she had to try hard not to trip on the hem.

After a while Darren and Evra were talking to each other When Mr. Crepsley told Darren that he would be performing with him. I was so excited for Darren because this was his first performance and he wasn't sitting on the sidelines anymore.

After Darren and Mr. Crepsley got off the stage, Darren left in a hurry looking upset so Evra and I weren't able to congratulate him on his first performance but that also left Evra and I alone to deal with Sam and R.V. and just like before as I got close to him I began feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

The two of them soon came out the younger one jumping up and down with excitement then when he saw Evra and I standing there he ran over and started talking so fast it was practically impossible to understand him. R.V. on the other hand was looking solemn and barely talked at all when he walked over to us.

After Sam finally shut up R.V. began asking questions about cruelty in the cirque most of them were about the Wolfman and his living conditions. I was about to tell him that it was for everyone's protection but Evra beat me to it with a lie. "The cage is just for show, the Wolfman actually gets one of the better tents."

R.V. accepted the lie and then he and Sam walked away Sam still talking excitedly about the show. Once the two of them were out of ear shot Evra whispered. "You have to be careful about what you say to R.V. about the Wolfman." I just nodded as the two of us turned and made our way to our tent to sleep.

The next few days were the same minus Evra who had to watch his snake that was ill. Today Sam showed Darren and I a cool abandoned railway station and throughout the day we just hung out, balancing on the old tracks, which I could do on my hands easily.

As the day progressed we found ourselves on top of one of the old train cars. I was looking out at the surrounding area, spacing out when Sam said something that caught my attention. "Hey Darren, do you want to become blood brothers." Darren and I both stared at the small blond boy. "What do you mean?" Darren asked.

Sam than explained that to be blood brothers you had to exchange blood through an open cut with the one that you wanted to bond with. I could see Darren was thinking about it, but he soon shook his head saying. "Sorry, but I don't really feel like doing it." Sam was holding a piece of broken glass from the train car window.

That night due to Evra's snake still being ill, Darren Victoria and I had to sleep elsewhere. So Victoria and I stayed With Truska in her tent as for Darren, well he spent with Mr. Crepsley in his Trailer probably on the floor.

At the thought of Darren in Mr. Crepsley's trailer, I thought of what the old Vampire had planned for Darren. I felt bad for Darren being forced to do something he didn't want to do, cause Mr. Crepsley was planning on taking a bottle of stored blood that he had and giving it to Darren in his sleep trying to get him to drink it and keeping him alive a little longer.

* * *

**A.N. so thanks again to ****Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK ****and ****nooneneeds2know ****for the reviews I really appreciate it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. So I received a request from nooneneeds2know and that is if I could do a fanfic of the actors from the cirque du freak movie meeting the characters from the book. Honestly I had an idea along those lines but never got to typing it so I will try to get going on that since you asked. Also I do have a Deviantart account now so I will post my drawings of my OCs so that you know what I had in mind when I came up with the characters. So again thank you so much for the support and I will stop rambling so that you may read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not even going to say it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was so cold, and why did we have to do this bare footed? Gavner, my mentor, and I were resting in the last of the small caves called way stations that led up to Vampire Mountain. Another thing that was weird to me is how he decided to go on this trip right after he blooded me. In my perspective it was kinda weird but during this entire two week trip I said nothing to the now snoring vampire.

Within the first few days of the trip I had asked the vampire why he didn't just flit (a super fast speed that only full vampires could reach) to Vampire Mountain. Gavner just laughed and explained how the trek was not only a journey to get to the destination but was also a test to separate the strong from the weak.

The sun was finally setting and the snoring vampire soon woke up and grunted as he climbed out of the cave and joined me at the entrance. "Well shall we get going then?" I just nodded my head then jogged ahead of him, only for him to jog beside me soon after. During our jog we never stopped, only slowed down, and I was just bursting with energy, I didn't even feel the cold wind that continued to blow past us.

We continued to make our way across the barren wasteland around us barely out of breath. As the moon began setting in the sky, Gavner pointed out a large mountain peak in the distance. The two of us had finally reached Vampire Mountain that the vampires had set up base in long ago.

We raced the remaining distance that lay between us and the mountain trying to have a little fun the rest of the way. Gavner offered to slow down his speed a little to make it fair but I told him don't cause that would only ruin the challenge of racing a vampire.

After our Race, which Gavner won by a mile, the two of us stood at the base of the mountain and I then had to follow Gavner as he began scaling up the cliff side with nothing but our strength and ultra strong nails. We passed many cave entrances but we continued to climb up to the one that Gavner had set his eyes on.

As the sun finally began to climb over the horizon, when Gavner finally crawled over the edge and reached down to help me up. As I climbed over the edge I was the happiest I have ever been in my life to be inside of a cave. As we were walking deeper into the cave I noticed that even though the sunlight couldn't reach us anymore there was still light within the caves.

"Gavner, where's the light coming from?" I asked the vampire who was walking in front of me. He stopped and walked over to the wall and bent down picking some of the mushrooms that I noticed a while ago growing within the caves. Once he was close enough to me I noticed that these mushrooms were the cause of the light.

After Gavner placed the mushrooms back on the ground we began making our way to the gathering place of the vampires. Soon the two of us were standing before a set of very large doors with a set of guards standing nearby.

The two guards holding long menacing spears stared at us void of all emotion. "Address yourselves to the gate."One of the two emotionless guards said to us. "I am Gavner Purl come to seek counsel." Said my mentor. As I stood silently next to him until the guards turned their attention to me.

Once all eyes were on me I repeated what Gavner said only replaced his name with mine. "I am Dorene Sanchez come to seek council." After I said this a thick silence filled the cave. Soon after a few gut wrenching seconds the guards spoke. "Gavner Purl is recognized by the gate but," the two guards paused then continued once their long spears were pointed at me. "Dorene Sanchez is not."

My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of the of the spear tip pointed at my chest. Soon Gavner started laughing shocking everyone including me. "Don't worry she's one of us."

The guards then turned to him but kept their spears pointed at me. Suddenly Gavner grabbed a hold of my left wrist and held it up to reveal the five small scars located on each of my fingertips. "This girl is my assistant .With that the guards lowered their and stood tall as they asked. "Do you vouch for her?" Gavner looked down at me then turned back to the guards. "Yes I vouch for her."

When Gavner said that the guards tapped on the large doors with their spears and almost effortlessly the doors opened and my mentor and I had finally reached our destination.

* * *

**A.N. so yeah hope you liked the chapter and yes Dorene arrives at Vampire Mountain before Darren so yeah next few chapters with her will have her trials and stuff. Also my Deviantart account is Samansa-Chan147 so yeah look it up if you wish to see my Idea for Mia, Dorene, and Victoria.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. so two chapters in one day what can I say really… I am so freaking proud of myself. I love you people who are reading this and even more to those of you who are taking time out of your busy schedules to REVIEW. And I will take this time to give Virtual Cookies to nooneneeds2know and ****Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK thank you two so much for the reviews. *hands them Virtual cookies* So thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: Cirque Du Freak not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Once again Darren and I were stuck with keeping Sam occupied when he asked once again if he could join. "Sam I'm sorry I just" Darren was cut off as Sam began yelling at him.

"Please Darren just go ask the manager for me, put in a good word for me." Sam paused as he looked up pleadingly. "Please Darren for me." With that Darren ran off for the cirque saying that if the answer was no than we would drop the subject and Sam wouldn't ask again.

Sam turned to me as I sat down on the ground trying to get comfortable with me long mud brown hair cascading around me.

"Do you think I'll be able to join?" Sam asked once I was sitting. I shrugged my shoulders to show that I didn't really know. His shoulders dropped at my answer, and then he sat down on the ground next to me waiting for Darren to get back.

After a few minutes passed in silence the sound of footsteps reached my ears and I listened as the footsteps began to coming closer. Darren came through the trees looking sad but also deep in thought. Sam got up and walked over to Darren, hoping to hear good news from Darren.

Darren on the other hand continued to walk further away from the cirque, with Sam in tow. Instead of following the two I turned and began making my way back to the cirque thinking that what Darren had to say to Sam he would want to say in private.

As I began walking I looked back only once and noticed that Darren was losing strength again, even after he had just gained a little from the small amount of blood that Mr. Crepsley was able to get into him.

Back at the Cirque I ran into the red haired no longer clingy Victoria. Victoria saw me and ran over to where I stood. "Mia where's Darren and Sam?" I wrote in my notebook and showed her the message as I pointed in the direction I had just come from.

Victoria looked at the note then where I pointed and spoke. "So Darren went to talk to Sam in private about joining the cirque?" I nodded my head as the two of us walked further into the throng of tents. Later as I was preparing supper before the show Darren came back alone. Evra's snake was finally better so he was sitting with us as Darren showed up.

"Hey Darren where's Sam?" Evra asked only for his question to be brushed off as Darren ran past looking for something or someone. "What was that about?" asked Victoria once Darren was gone, and once again I just shrugged my shoulders.

Darren came back to the fire as everyone was eating and spoke almost out of breath. "Mr. Tall wants us to pack up and be ready to leave after the show." All the stage hands and performers nodded their heads and continued eating not one bit shocked by the news.

After supper everyone instantly went in to hyper drive as we all went to work on packing up the tents and everything else, with the exception of the big top.

As Evra and I began making our way to the big top we caught up to Darren who was almost on the verge of passing out and paler then before, (if that was even possible).

"Darren you don't look so good." Evra said once he caught Darren's attention then he continued. "Why don't you go rest and Mia will check up on you after he act." Darren nodded then walked in the direction of one of the tents that we didn't put down yet.

Once Darren was gone I looked at Evra wondering why he brought me into the conversation. "Well your act is one of the first ones so I thought you could at least check up on him." Evra paused and I nodded than we continued walking to back stage.

During the Wolfman's act I began thinking of what Darren might've said to Sam and then what happened to make him run back here looking so shocked. After the Wolfman's act came Alexander Ribs then myself.

During Alexander's act I listened intently to the rhythm that he played on his ribs. Mr. tall always had a reason for his line up but this time I was unsure about my placement since I was usually at the end after Mr. Crepsley but as usual I just shrugged it off and listened to the Alexander's rhythm as he finished off his act.

As Alexander stepped off the stage Mr. Tall introduced my act and I walked out onto the stage to take Alexander's spot. I went through my entire act as usual with my bones snapping into place as I shifted shape and my maroon marking concealing my entire body. But unlike usual I was extremely distracted.

Once my act was done I calmly walked off stage not showing any pain even though my body was screaming in the joints from my act. Before I left the stage I got Evra's attention so that he knew that I left to check on Darren.

Once outside I began making my way to the tent where Darren was supposed to be resting when I heard distant voices coming from the direction of the Wolfman's cage but I was too far away to hear them correctly.

I began making my way to the Wolfman's cage when suddenly a bearded, smelly, familiar man came towards me running screaming on the top of his lungs. "My Arms, My Arms!"

I began running in the direction he must have come from. (Yeah real smart I know) Once in front of the Wolfman's cage I watched in horror as the chains holding the cage close came off and fell to the ground.

At that moment everything seemed to move in slow motion. The Wolfman jumped from his cage and went right over Darren and I probably to go after R.V. and finish off whatever was left of him. When Darren turned around to face me he noticed something that I did not. He quickly ran past me and knelt down and lifted something up.

I slowly made way over to where Darren knelt and saw that he was holding a small satchel just a little smaller than mine. Darren lifted the flap and revealed a name tag sown on the inside. The name tag read SAM GREST. With that mystery now solved Darren and I had to hurry cause there is no way that Sam stood a chance against the beast.

* * *

**A.N. So this chapter was originally longer but decided to cut it off here and have it continue later after I go back into Dorene so yeah….. Nothing else much to say now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Ahhhh! I am so ticked off again I have to type this whole chapter again cause my twin practically broke my jump drive but I swore to myself that I would get this one single lousy chapter uploaded before school started so that is what I plan to do. Again so sorry about the long absence I truly hate myself for having to post two of those chapters and hate myself for letting my twin break my jump drive it just seems that god just does not want me to upload this chapter but I will go against the world just to get this posted, now enough of myself anguish enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: no time to put this damn thing down but you already know what I meant to put here.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Two days have passed Gavner and I arrived at Vampire Mountain and today Gavner was going to present me before the Vampire Princes. This morning I wasn't able to eat anything, and the night before I was up all night starting up at the rocky ceiling above my coffin. Now my mentor and I were making our way to the glowing down that housed the Vampire Princes and the Stone of Blood. On our way Gavner and I ran into two members of the clan that I had met on our first day here.

The first person we met was a tall slender man with long blond hair tied back and had three small scars located on his left cheek. The man noticed us and greeted us. "Gavner, how have you been?" Gavner looked at him and replied. "Well Kurda, considering the fact that you asked me that the day before," Gavner paused with a smile coming on his scarred face, "I'd have to say I am still fine."

Kurda simply nodded then joined us as we were once again checked for weapons for what I believe was the fifth time. As the dome finally came into view I saw another vampire unlike all the rest. This vampire had long dark almost black hair. This person kept their hair up in a high ponytail.

The clothes that they wore were simply to say the least just a white shirt with brown pants that stopped just below their knees. The main thing that separated this vampire from the rest was the fact that this person was in fact female. The reason that this was so amazing is that among the clan there are at most three maybe four other females among the hundreds of men.

"Arra, I was starting to think that you wouldn't come!" I yelled as I ran over to where she stood. The vampiress turned towards me and smiled, which both Kurda and Gavner had made sure to tell me was rare for her. "Ah, Dorene are you ready to be presented?" I nodded a large smile on my face, but the butterflies in my chest were driving me crazy.

I just seemed that the closer we got to the glowing hall the more nervous I got.

*Time Skip*

Who knew that my life would end deep in the tunnels of Vampire Mountain, never to be accepted as one of the clan. I can to another divide in the tunnels, 'right of left' after a few seconds I decided to go left.

The tunnel soon went down into a slope and the sound of water flowing could heard from above. Just like before I began to grow nervous so I tried to bring my mind away from the thought of the water by thinking of other things.

The first thing that popped into my head was how I even got into this situation in the first place, starting from when I ran away, to my meeting with Steve, and then finally my time with Gavner the snoring beast. After that my mind went to the trial that I finished the night before; The Blooded Boars. Technically in this trial I had to fight two large ugly boars that were crazy on Vampire blood.

I passed that trial with little to no trouble except for when one of the punctured my side with its tusks. At this thought I gingerly touched the wrappings on my side wincing at the pain that came soon after.

The water could no longer be heard above I brought my focus away from the scar on my side and back onto the task at hand which was to find a lousy bronze token in the many tunnels of this large mountain. So far this trial was proving more difficult than I had originally thought.

I continued through the tunnels trying to find any signs that someone had been through them but found nothing of use to me. I continued making my way deeper into the caves always taking turns at random, unsure of how long I've been down in the tunnels.

As I came to another split in the tunnel and was about to turn left, a sudden urge came over me telling me to turn right instead so that is what I did. As I was making my way through the dark tunnels I began to feel like I had made a wrong turn when suddenly I saw a glint off in the distance.

Running towards it I soon realized that it was in fact the token that I was sent in here to find. I picked it up off of the rocks and held the small bronze token in my hand.

As I turned around to head back, it dawned on me that I didn't even know where the hell I was let along how to get back. At this point of realization I began to panic, but my panic attack did not last as I quickly began to calm my nerves trying to remember the path that I took to get here.

I stood for a minute before finally giving up and just began walking in the direction that I had just come from. As I was walking through the tunnels I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was just walking in a circle so I decided to try something different.

I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes thus enveloping myself in complete darkness. I strained my ears trying to pick up and familiar sounds such as the water that was flowing from before or the vampires talking, although I doubted that I would be able to hear talking from this deep in the mountain.

As I strained my ears more I finally picked up sound and to my surprise it was the sound of a group talking. Keeping my eyes closed I began to use the voices as my guide. After a few minutes of this I could see that the path this time was completely different from the one that I had taken to get the token, I didn't even pass under the flowing water this time.

I got to the entrance of the tunnels and was greeted by cheers the loudest of which was from Gavner. I smiled then handed the token to the Vampire Prince that was present, in this case Vancha. Vancha took the token and smiled. "Congratulations now follow me to the Hall of Princes for your next trial."

* * *

**A.N. sorry about the long wait but here is the chapter I hope that this is okay for you, I find that the beginning is okay but once it gets to the end of the trial it just seemed rushed sorry about that but truly I didn't really want to do this chapter. What I really want to do is get to the third book as soon as I can. So I will probably skip most of Dorene's Chapters to do that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. so sweetshortrandom asked me to bring the POV back to Mia's side on the story so here ya go I hope that this is okay with you. Also remember Mia and Darren just figured out who the wolf man was after.**

**Disclaimer: We all know this by now.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Darren and I ran after the Wolfman in silence, following the sound of the howl's that came from the beast as it chased its prey. As the two of us were running I realized just where it was that Sam was running too and smiled at the thought.

Darren stopped running once we came to the clearing that Sam had shown us before. The abandoned train station was a perfect place for him to run because it had many places to hide, but that also meant that the Wolfman had many places to hide as well.

Darren began running to one of the many train cars and stepped inside with me following close behind. The door was in the middle of the car so while Darren turned to check one side of the car I went the other way. As I was walking down the aisle I stopped every few seats to check for the small blonde.

As I stopped for the fourth time and checked for our annoying friend, a sudden 'WHOOSH!' sound came from behind and a sharp pain went through the back of my head as I fell to the ground and everything went black.

I am unsure as to how long I was out for sure but when I slowly sat and my vision cleared I saw that Darren was sitting on the floor next to Sam. I tenderly felt the back of my head, which was wet with blood and now hurt like hell to the touch.

Sam was holding onto a small slightly dented pole that was speckled with drips of blood coating one end of it. Sam turned to where I was now sitting up and began crying even though by the look of him he had already been not too long ago. ""I'm so sorry Mia; I thought you were the Wolfman!"

It took me a few seconds to remember the situation that the three of us were currently in. Once the situation came to me I shook my head and gave Sam thumbs up to show him that I was okay. I then stood up and looked out the cracked window trying to find any signs of the Wolfman.

Not seeing any sign of the beast I began walking to the door and motioned for the two boys to follow my lead. The two of them stood together then joined me at the door, I pointed to an old shed that was across a stretch of grass. They got the meaning of the gesture and nodded.

On the order Darren would go first, Sam would follow close behind and then I would bring up the rear. Carefully Darren looked out on the now dark landscape while slowly resting his foot on the ground. Nothing happened so Sam did the same as Darren.

Once Sam's feet were firmly on the ground I made my way to follow close behind the small, scared boy. I was about to step down when suddenly these large, hairy beastly hands shot out from underneath the Train car and grabbed Sam by the ankles pulling him down to the ground.

Upon seeing the hands I knew that they could belong to none other than the Wolfman's.

So as Darren ran to Sam and tried to help him by grabbing his wrists and pulling hard yet not too hard, I jumped down from the small ledge and landed directly on the beast's hands making it in the process release its grip.

Darren finally got Sam out of the Wolfman's grip and the two of them began running with me catching up fast. About halfway to the shed I realized that we could never out run the beast, so while Darren and Sam unaware of my plan continued to run I turned around and faced the Wolfman head on.

The Wolfman stopped unsure of how to deal with the girl in front it since he never had anything like this happen to it before. And What I am referring to is someone stopping and starring it down probably with a death wish.

As I stared at the beast I thought of all the witty things I could say right now if I could talk but these things would just have to hang in the air till someone else thought about saying them.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as the Wolfman snapped out of its daze, growled and began charging at me.

* * *

**A.N. so yeah short chapter but I did not want to go into the fight scene in this chapter also I am stuck on the fight scene cause I am not that good at fighting scenes so cross your fingers for a not so crappy chapter when I get back to Mia.**

**Also nooneneeds2know I think I may just make your request into a Self-Insert cause I can't think of any other way to right it plus I want to try a self-insert**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. so sweetshortrandom I wanted to thank you for the advice because it really helped me with ideas. Also I will continue with Dorene's side after I finish the second book cause the will fill up the last few months between the end of book two and the beginning of book three so there you go. **

**Disclaimer: Ha silly computer I don't own Cirque du Freak**

Chapter 13

The Wolfman charged at me, once he was close enough to me that I could smell his nasty burnt tire smell I dodged to the right just before he grabbed a hold of me. I ran in that direction making sure that I made taunting gestures to make sure that the beast's attention was always on me.

As the Wolfman was glaring at me the way that it glares at everyone I began shifting my form into that of a beast of my own even though by doing so I usually lose my senses and attack the ones who are close to me. This time though I was hoping that since it was the Wolfman I was hoping that he would continue to beat me with in my senses allowing me to beat him.

Once my body was completely concealed by the maroon, blood-like marking, that is when my bones began snapping and Reshaping forming the new form that I would be taking. I was aware that my mind was not as it should be and I began getting a large blood lust. My eyes were the last thing that changed and they turned into a demonic red iris and what was once white was now the deepest of black.

I let loose a loud pain filled howl and charged at the other beast of the night and began clawing at him. I heard a familiar voice that I couldn't place a name to yell from a distance. "Mia what happened to you!" I stopped and turned to the source of the noise, in this case a small golden haired boy wearing blue and white clothes.

Standing next to the small boy was another boy; this one had bark almost black hair and wore a shocked expression on his face just like the little boy. The two of them looked so familiar yet I couldn't place names to the faces before me.

As I was lost in the thought of trying to find names for the faces the beast before me attacked and rammed full force into my still pain filled body. I rolled back a few times but finally dug my claws into the ground to stop myself from going any further from the fight, only to find it already leaving and running towards the boys.

My battered body got up off the ground as I let loose a threatening howl and once again raced for the beast. As I was running I brought out the claws and raked them across the flesh of the beast and making it even more mad then it was before. It turned on me about to lash out when it suddenly stopped and turned, that is when I saw the dark haired boy holding a dented metal pole looking even more frightened them before.

I didn't know why but I felt like he was important to me and so I lashed out at the beast again to get its attention back to me and the fight that I brought to it. It turned and brushed me aside like I was simply a pillow of feathers. I landed hard on my head and forgot everything that I was holding in my memory at that one blow in the back of my head.

I shot up even more blood lust in my system wanting to kill anything that posed a threat, I looked around and saw a beast attacking to boys and one of which had a pole and was defending the other as the other ran for a small shed nearby. The pole sparked a memory that was in the back of my head, and it also spurred a pain in the back of my head I began charging for the one holding pole.

Once I got within range I brought my arm back and swatted at him causing him to fly though the air then landing painfully on the ground, then a brought my attention back to the beast, lashing out and clawing at it, with a few kicks through in.

Suddenly as I was about to land another kick the beast I was attacking swatted its arm at me and connected with my knee snapping it as the beast hit it then grabbed a hold of me, throwing me away once again. This time as I lifted my head I looked and Saw the blond boy come back and try to defend his friend with the pole that his friend dropped.

I didn't have the strength to get up so at that point I just blacked out, but I was able to hear everything going on still. Some of which was the boy's yelling out to one another, at one point I heard something probably the beast eating something hard that had lots of meat. Finally I heard a thud and then crying and yelling.

*Time Skip*

The pain all over was made worse with every bump or rock that the crevice we hit, I knew that we were moving but was unsure of when or why let along what time we began to move the Cirque. All that I did know was what I remember of the Wolfman's Escape and Attack, which wasn't much in my case.

I fidgeted in my sleep wincing at the motion and the pain that it brought with it, giving up on sleep I Tried my best to sit up but wasn't able to get up. I looked down at the sling my arm was in and the cloth wrapped tightly around my leg. I tried to sit up again not wanting to lay down anymore and this time with lots of pain I finally managed to sit up and take in the back of the caravan the Darren, Evra and I were riding in.

I was a little further away from the two boys and began trying to get their attention by softly throwing small objects at the two Most of which were crumpled up flyers for the show that I still had in my bag.

Finally the two looked at me and by the look on Darren's face I could tell that he had been crying again, but he wouldn't tell me why he kept on crying for the past few days after we left Sam's town. I patted the ground next to me gesturing for them to sit next to me. Evra walked over but Darren stayed where he was looking frightened, another thing he has been doing a lot since we left.

I looked to Evra hoping that he would see the question that I hoped was clear in my eyes, instead of seeing the question I had he asked his own. "Do you remember anything that happened that night, Mia?

I didn't get his question at first but then I understood I shook my head unsure as to where Evra was going with this. He sighed as if he did not want me to answer the way that I did. "What do you remember?" He asked as if suddenly forgetting that I couldn't easily answer his question. He handed me a pencil and piece of paper, and I wrote down my answer which wasn't much.

I told him that I remembered Going to find Darren after the show finding R.V. running away bleeding, probably dead by now. Then I told him that I remembered running after the Wolfman and Sam then finding Sam in the train car after I woke up from him hitting me on the head with the pipe. After that it gets a little fuzzy and then just blank.

Evra again sighed, then looked up at me, "Darren Said you turned into 'IT'." My eyes widened and Darren turned to look at the two of us as we continued talking. I bowed my head trying to think of whether or not I did turn into it and break my promise to Mr. Tall, and as I thought of the night I might've turned into 'IT' it became more clear that that was probably why I didn't remember anything.

This usually happened and so I turned back to Darren wondering what is was that I actually did that made him this way towards me. The one thing that I hoped was that with a little bit of time he won't be scared of me anymore and that we can resume our friendship.

I looked to Evra and remembered the time that I turned into 'IT' and I hurt him. I broke one of his arms and a few ribs, after that I told myself I would never turn into 'IT' yet here I am going against my own words.

I frowned when I thought about it and turned away from Evra trying and failing at remembering what happened to scare Darren the way that I did.

**A.N. So here is the chapter still not exactly happy with the fight but I don't really feel like changing anything so here you go hope this is good enough. Also I will be going back to Dorene's side of the story and will not go back to Mia's till Book three so don't ask me to go back to Mia's Please.**

**Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs **


End file.
